vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chun-Woo Han
Summary Chun-Woo Han, as Shi-Woon's master, was a dynamic and influential character in The Breaker. As an important enemy of Murim who wants to destroy the alliance, he is an important but secondary protagonist in New Waves who follows Shioon's path.He is commonly known as the Goomoonryong (lit. Nine Arts Dragon), and was the teacher of main protagonist Shi-Woon Yi before officially expelling him. Chun-Woo is also the conqueror of all nine seats of power, earning him the title of Goomoonryong and is regarded to be the strongest martial artist under the heavens. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: '''Chun-Woo-Han '''Origin: The Breaker Gender: Male Age: 30 years old. Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Heaven and Earth Technique': A special Ki circulation technique passed down to Un-Wol by his master. Un-Wol in turn taught Chun-Woo who then taught Shi-Woon. This technique was aggressively sought after by the former head of the Martial Arts Alliance. *'Black Origin Threshold': This technique is the height of skill for the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. Chun-Woo used it against the entire Martial Arts Federation once he was backed into a corner and saw Shi-Ho killed. Its not known exactly if Chun-Woo purposefully initiated this technique or if it is a result of getting lost in rage, but either way Chun-Woo was essentially invincible while using it as he had already been thoroughly beaten and tired out not to mention being shot. Even with these injuries he managed to take on some of the most powerful fighters the Murim had to offer including the genius So-Chun Hyuk and Sammoonryong. The only thing that eventually stopped him was his beloved disciple pleading with him to stop. It was said that while using the Black Origin Threshold he lost all of his martial form and attacked more like a wild animal. *'Chaotic Heavens Destruction Strike' (Hon Cheon Meol Gyuk): It is the most powerful technique of the Black Heaven & Earth School. It belongs to the Rising Fist Arts and requires specific preparation for its execution. *'Heavenly Exploding Penetration Strike' (하나님 폭발 침투 스트라이크): A powerful strike punch that is thrown when circling around the opponent's attack. This technique is so powerful that Jae-Kyu Kwon (one of the Ten Grand Masters) was unable to block and thus had to dodge though he was in a heavily injured state and had his Ki network ruptured. **'Soul-Crushing Strike:' The signature technique of Chun-Woo. An inner power technique in which the practitioner circulates Ki through the body and releases it through the fist while simultaneously executing a punch. It requires large Ki reserves for extended use and the ability to synchronize the release of Ki with the movement of the body. *'Walking Techniques:' Inner power techniques utilized by circulating ki to the ankle and synchronizing the flow of Ki with the physical movement of stepping, to initiate a foot technique. He has astounding skill in these techniques. *'Full Body Barrier' (Hwanhwan Shinbo): A defensive-offensive technique where the back, turned toward the opponent, is protected by a large circular distribution of Ki resembling a shield. Opponents who come in contact with the Ki are forcefully sent flying backwards. *'Focus Stomp' (Jinwongak): The practitioner uses one leg to stomp their target. The technique is capable of literally crushing concrete and cutting through flesh and bone. Chun-Woo used this technique on Gi-Ju Song's left hand to desperately escape Gijoo Song's Strong Metal Binding. *'Cry of the Phoenix' (Bong Hwang Hu): A sound technique that allows Chun-Woo to let out a sonic scream that is so powerful it can deafen those nearby and its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Breaker Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8